


American Trends

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Rip Adrien, Rip Marinette, Rip everyone's ears, Trends, VSCO Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: A HUGE trend at my school right now… VSCO Girls. They are legit taking over this generation…  I can’t lie, I had lots of fun writing this…
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	American Trends

_Photo shoots._

_ Planes. _

_ Models. _

It had been a long weekend… 

“Hey Adrien!” 

Going to school with a minimum of about 8 hours of sleep didn’t help either.

“O-oh, hey Nino…!”

He was exhausted, to say the least.

“Didn’t hear a lot from you this whole weekend bro.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“What’s been going on...?”

“One word…” The blonde sighed. “America.” 

“That craze about the-”

“Don’t even say the word Nino.”

“Oh, I see…” A smirk grew on the boys face. “Got to you didn’t it?”

“You could say that…”

“Heh, I can relate.” 

“I’m glad someone understands my pain...”

“No, I totally get it. That noise they make when a water bottle fal-”

“It isn’t a water bottle, dummy.” The two turned to see none other than _the _Chloé Bourgeois. “It’s a Hydro Flask.”

“A what…?” Nino spoke.

“A Hydro Flask.” Sabrina cut in. “She just told you that.”

The boys went silent.

“What’s wrong boys…?” Chloe asked. “Confused?”

“No.” Adrien stated. “We aren’t Chloe.” 

“We just find this whole VSCO girl thing stupid.” Nino said. 

Adrien glared at his friend, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Oww! What was that fo-”

“WhAt!?” Chloe yelled. The whole courtyard turned to face them. “What the heck is wrong with you two!?”

“Make that three.” Alya said as she walked through the school doors. “The trend is just dumb in general.”

“It isn’t dumb! I-It’s just…” Chloe trailed off.

“Well, what is it Chloe?” Alya lead on with a look of victory plastered on her face.

“It’s j-just an inside joke, okay!?”

“A-an inside joke…?” Alya looked dumbfounded at the comment. “Really? That’s all you could come up with…?”

“What else would I call it!?” Chloe replied a bit lost.

“A joke in general Blondie.” 

_ Alya was just going to lead this on, wasn’t she... _

“What did you just call me…?” Chloe had reached her peak.

“You heard me.”

“You're done Cesaire.” Chloe took a deep breath. “Sksksksksk~”

Adrien’s ears were about to burst. He had heard that noise over a million times while he was down in America. He couldn’t even sleep since that sound was stuck in his head.

The school doors slammed open. Chloe didn’t stop, though.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in the middle of the two doors with a Gatorade bottle held in her hand.

She pointed the tip at Chloe and pushed down on the plastic.

“Ahh!” The blonde screamed as the water hit her. “My hair! Sabrina!”

She ran off to the bathroom while all eyes were pointed at Marinette.

“The only time your early…” Alya walked over to her best friend. “You spray water on a VSCO girl!?"

Adrien could do nothing but blink in astonishment at his classmate…

_ No, his savior... _

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my younger sister to write down what she thinks this story should be about...
> 
> Once upon a time Adrien went sksksksksks after dropping and denting his hydro flask. When he was going home from school he got StarBucks and they gave him a plastic straw. He immediately threw that away and took out his emergency metal straws. The employee was beyond confused. But, she understood why he did this. Adrien ended up ordering a Pinkity Drinkity and having a good drive home. 
> 
> When he got home he went to feed hid turtle named Karen. She was a little mad that Adrien didn't get her a Pinkity Drinkity. Therefore, Karen didn’t eat her turtle food. Adrien sat down on his bed and did his homework.
> 
> "What has my family become...?" (=_=)


End file.
